Tout commence par un pari
by Cul D'Autruche
Summary: Arizona arrive au SGMW Hôpital et rencontre Callie. Apres une petite soirée elles se lancent un pari... (Raiting M au cas ou)
1. Première Rencontre

_Arizona:_

Mon premier jours je suis un peu stressée je dois l'avouer, mais je n'ai pas peur avec tous les déménagements que j'ai fais avec mon père qui est militaire... Enfin bref.

je m'avance je suis un peu étonner par la grandeur de cette hopitale,celui d'où je viens et dix fois moins grand.. vJe m'avance vers le bueau des infirmières et leurs demande si elles peuvent m'indiquer le bureau du chef, l'une d'elle me dit alors de monter les escaliers et que c'est sur ma droite je mis dirige de ce pas car en étant fille de militaire j'ai l'habitude d'arriver en avance et pas avec déjà 5 minutes de retard.

Je toc alors à la porte:

Chef Webber: Oui entrée !

J'ouvre la porte et le chef me dit:

Chef Webber: Docteur Robbins je vous attendais !

Arizona (confuse): Heu... Oui désoler pour mon retard Chef...

Chef Webber: Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est rien ! Bon voila votre blouse votre bippeur et les clés de votre casier. Vous n'avez pas de travaille aujourd'hui donc je vais bipper quelqu'un pour qu'il vous fasse visiter l'Hôpital.

Je prend tout ce que le chef me tend, il a l'air genti, enfin ne jamais se fier aux apparences on me l'a toujours dit.

J'attend alors toquer, je me retourne et aperçois une fille les yeux marron, brune, toute jolie qui s'adresse directement au chef.

Fille: Vous m'avez bippé chef?

Chef Webber: Euh oui Callie je vous présente le docteur Robbins, notre nouveau chef de pédiatrie. J'aimerai que vous lui fassiez visiter l'hôpital, s'il vous plait.

Callie: Euh très bien chef.

Elle se retourne me sourit me tant la main et se présente.

Callie: Docteur Callie Torres résidente en deuxième année.

Arizona: Arizona Robbins.

Je lui répond avec un très grand sourir et la suit dehors en n'oubliant pas de saluer le chef.

On se dirige toutes les deux dans les couloirs. Elle m'explique ou se trouve chaques services, les salles de gardes et tout le reste. J'engage alors la discution:

Arizona: Alors comme sa t'es une résidente?

Callie: Eum oui en deuxieme année !

Arizona: Ok et tu sais déjà dans quoi tu veux te specialiser?

Callie: Enfaite j'hésite entre l'ortho et la pédiatrie.

Arizona: Oh très bien.

Arizona était contente de cette révélation: la pédiatrie avec cette jolie brune...

Callie: Et euh vous pourquoi vous êtes à Seattle maintenant ? Vous êtes un chirurgien pédiatrique très reconnu vous savez ?

Arizona (rigolant): Enfin n'exagérons rien. Je veux juste enseigner ce que j'ai appris et soigner plus de petits humains. Tu sais et l'hôpital où j'étais, n'était pas très grand, alors je suis contente d'être venu dans un des plus grand hôpital du Pays.

_Callie:_

Cool, elle a l'air sympa, mieu que se foutu Stark qui pouvait voire ni moi, ni Karev, peut-être qu'on va enfin pouvoir apprendre quelque chose avec elle. En plus elle est connu comme étant très douée dans ce qu'elle fait. Je viens de finir de lui faire visiter l'hôpital au bout d'une heure, il est alors 12h35 je lui propose alors si elle veut aller à la cafet' manger...

* * *

Mon premier chapitre, ma première fois... Dites moi si je continue ou pas enfin si vous aimez mon début !


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour ces quelques reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.

Lilou ne t'inquiète pas je ne prends pas ça mal, j'ai donc fais de mon mieux pour ce chapitre ! ^^

Tifus pour le pari tu verras bientôt, promis.

Guest I hope you like this chapter again. =)

* * *

_Callie:_

Callie: Vous venez on va manger, enfin si vous voulais! Généralement les titulaires ne mangent pas avec les résidents, ni avec les internes mais vu que vous avais pas votre tenue... Enfin...

Arizona: (toute souriante) Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas tout le monde, je me fou avec qui je mange, enfin le grade de la personne avec qui je mange. Même avec ma tenue de titulaire je mangerai avec toi. Aller viens on y va.

Elle me prend par la main et me tire vers la cafet' elle sait déjà ou elle se trouve. Je crois qui y a un truc entre nous! GENIAL! On arrive et je vois Mark, mon meilleur ami à Seattle, depuis qu'on se connaît il n'arrête pas de me faire des avances mais sa marche pas. Mais bon il est toujours là dans les moments difficiles.

Je dis à Arizona qu'on va manger avec un ami, un autre titulaire et elle me dit:

Arizona: Je croyais que vous ne vous mélangiez pas ente vous? (avec un grand sourire)

Callie:(sourire en coins): C'est vrai mais en fait je suis une exception !

Elles ont toute les deux rigolé et se sont toute les deux dirigées vers la table de Marc:

Marc: Torres! Comment tu vas?

Callie: Marc! Bien euh je te présente...

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que Marc lance:

Marc: Non Robbins c'est bien toi ?

Arizona: Tien Sloan ! Comment va Mr Glamour?

Marc: Bien et toi Mlle Glamour ?

Moi qui n'avais pas tout suivi les coupai dans leur élan:

Callie: Euh quelqu'un peut m'expliquer?

Arizona: Désoler Callie, en fait Marc et moi on est des amis d'enfance...

Marc: Et Arizona et moi on chasser les mêmes filles!

Callie: Mêmes filles?

Marc: A tu lui as pas dit... Désoler...

Arizona: Ce n'est pas grave ce n'est pas un secret t'inquiète pas. Oui je suis lesbienne... Ça te dérange pas j'espère?

Marc: Bien sûre que non puisque Callie chasse dans les DEUX catégories!

Callie: Marc!... ( s'adressant à Arizona) Euh oui il a raison...

Marc: Et Callie est la personne inaccessible. Personne n'a réussis à l'avoir malgré les centaines d'avances qu'elle a eu! Même moi pour te dire!

Callie: Marc t'exagère tout le monde n'est pas sur moi! Ne raconte pas de conneries!

Marc: Ah oui t'es sur, tiens regarde... Arizona avoue que quand t'as vu Callie t'a flaché sur elle!

Arizona: Euh bah, je dois avouer que la trouve canon et que c'est tout à fait mon genre! (elle lui sourit timidement mais avec un charme fou)

Je rougis et baissa la tête a cette déclaration. D'un coup un bipper se mit à sonner, le mien je me lève et leur dit:

Callie: Bon bah je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles. Une urgence. Je me lève et part en courant.

* * *

_Arizona:_

Arizona: Personne ne se les faites sérieux? Pourtant elle est vraiment sexy! Vraiment canon!

Marc: Je sais je lui cours après, je lui fais des avances. J'ai fait tout ce qui est possible et imaginable, mais rien! Mais elle est tout de même ma meilleure amie enfin une de mes meilleures amies maintenant que t'es là.

Je souris a cette déclaration. Je pense à Callie, elle et vraiment trop canon et en plus personne n'a réussis à coucher avec elle. Tout ce que j'aime sexy et difficile! Callie Torres tu es à moi...


	3. Chapter 3

Voici un nouveau chapitre, comme la question reste plus ou moins la même et cela concerne le pari je répond directement à tout le monde, vous verrez par vous même bientôt. ^^ Mais pour l'instant personne n'a trouvé se que c'était. =)

Et merci au personne qui lisent l'histoire, celles qui reviews et celles qui m'ont ajouté en favoris.

* * *

Arizona:

Ca fait maintenant une semaine que je travaille à l'hôpital. Marc n'a pas changé toujours aussi dragueur, toutes les infermières sont passées en salle de garde avec lui. Maintenant il s'attaque aux chirurgiennes et il s'en est déjà fait pas mal. Bien sûre il essaye toujours d'avoir Callie mais elle le remet à sa place à chaque fois, ce qui me fait bien rire! J'ai fait la connaissance de pas mal de personne déjà, et ils sont tous à peut près normaux, enfin pour le peu que je les ai vu. Les résidents sont sur excités dès qu'ils peuvent avoir une opération. Quant à Callie, elle n'est pas encore venue dans mon service. Je me dirige vers le tableau pour voir qui j'ai dans mon service pour la semaine. Je suis toute contente quand je vois le nom de "Torres" sur le tableau il y a aussi écrit "Calliope". Quelle drôle de prénom mais bizarrement je le trouve vraiment très beau. "Calliope"! Ah et il y a aussi le nom de "Cristina Yang" elle aussi je l'ai pas encore eu.

Je vais donc dans mon service, il est 9h les deux résidentes doivent m'attendre. Sur le chemin je pense encore à Calliope et à la manière dont je pourrai m'y prendre pour la séduire... Il faut être plus subtile, plus intelligent que Marc, remarque je pense pas que ça soit compliqué... j'arrive dans mon service.

Callie: Bonjour Dr Robbins.

Waouh elle m'a lancée un de ses sourire je la regarde dans les yeux et lui fait un de mes plus beau sourire moi aussi.

Arizona: Callie ou plutôt... Calliope!

Elle me regard avec un air interrogateur comme pour me dire comment vous savez ça...

Arizona: C'était écrit sur le tableau.

Je dévie le regard car on ne c'était pas quitter du regard ce qui pourrait paraitre louche surtout qu'il y a beaucoup de monde autour de nous, et Cristina qui, heureusement, ne nous regardait pas.

Arizona: Cristina!

Cristina (sortant enfin de ses pensées) Ah euh bonjours Dr Robbins.

Je leur explique qu'aujourd'hui nous n'avons rien de spéciale, à part une appendicectomie sur un petit garçon de huit ans et que surement l'une d'entre elles pourrai la faire sous ma surveillance si elles travaillaient bien aujourd'hui. Nous entrons dans la chambre, je demande à Cristina de nous présenter le cas. Même si je voulais encore croiser le regard de Calliope, mais je sais que si j'aurai fait ça je lui aurais directement dit que c'était elle qui viendrai au bloc avec moi. Mais je ne suis pas à faire de préférence alors je préfère commencer par les autres résidents.

Cristina: Leo Wheeler est arrivé il y a quatre jours avec des douleurs dans l'abdomen côté droit les diagnostics montre que l'appendice est très gonflé. L'opération est prévu pour 15h cet après-midi.

Arizona: Très bien Dr Yang. (Se tournant vers le jeune patient) Alors comment tu vas aujourd'hui Leo?

Leo: Très bien Dr Robbins. Je pourrai bientôt sortir vous croyez?

Arizona: (lui souriant) Quand penser vous Dr Torres?

Callie: Heu bah... (Regardant le petit en s'approchant de lui et en lui faisant un sourire réconfortant) Tu te fait opérer aujourd'hui pas un des meilleur chirurgien de cette hôpital...

Leo: Le Dr Robbins?

Callie: Oui, le Dr Robbins, elle est très douée et l'opération qu'elle va te faire est une opération banal pour elle. (Elle dit sa en relevant la tête vers Arizona mais la rebaissa directement vers le petit patient) Donc après ton opération de cet après-midi, si tout se passe bien et que tout se passera bien, tu pourras sortir demain. Car on va te garder pendant 24h pour vérifier que tout c'est très bien passer.

Arizona: Excellent Dr Torres!

Je regard Cristina elle a l'aire complètement ailleurs... La pédiatrie ne l'intéresse pas, elle pourrait au moins faire semblant de s'intéresser au patient.

Arizona: Bon Leo on y va mais on revient cet après-midi, pour ton opération. En attendant repose toi bien!

Leo: Merci Docteur Robbins.

Arizona: Arizona... Appelle-moi Arizona.

On sort toutes les trois je leur annonce alors:

Arizona: Bon ben ma décision et prise, Calliope tu feras l'opération! Quant à toi Cristina, à quoi tu pensais pendant ces dix minutes, dans la chambre, tu aurais pu, au moins, faire semblant de t'intéresser au patient!

Cristina: Je suis désoler, Dr Robbins, mais les enfants ce n'est pas trop mon truc...

Callie: Normale, toi ton truc c'est la cardio ou le trauma pour mater Hunt...

Cristina: La ferme Callie, t'as pas arrêté de la mater toi, hein!

Callie devint toute rouge.

Arizona: Mater qui?

Cristina: Heu personne...

Elle souriait fière d'avoir mis Callie mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait la mettre mal à l'aise parce qu'elle avait reluqué un de ses supérieurs.

Arizona: Bon bah Cristina tu es libre, comme la pédiatrie ne t'intéresse pas!

Cristina: (toute heureuse) Merci Dr Robbins!

Elle partit à toute vitesse ce qui me fit bien rire. Je me rendis compte alors que je me retrouverai seul avec Calliope toute la semaine. EXCELLENT ! On a fait le tour des chambres toute la matinée tout était calme. Il est 13h on à deux heures pour manger avant l'opération.

Arizona: Calliope tu...

Callie: Callie c'est Callie, Calliope je n'aime pas...

Arizona: ( la regardant avec malice d'une façon sexy) J'aime bien, moi, Calliope, c'est très jolie, comme toi...

Callie: (qui rougit et détourna le regard) Merci...

* * *

Callie:

Et merde pourquoi je rougis moi elle me rend toute timide personne ne me rend timide, M****


	4. Le pari

Vraiment désolé pour ce manque de publication, mais cette année est l'année du BAC pour moi j'ai donc eu beaucoup d'autre chose à faire... Bon ce chapitre beaucoup plus long comme on me l'avait demandé et aussi la révélation du pari ( Une personne avait trouvé d'ailleurs ) ! ^^

* * *

Arizona: Calliope... Calliope?

Callie: OH, euh oui Dr Robbins?

Arizona: Tu viens on va manger?

Callie: Bien sûr, allons-y!

On se dirige toute les deux vers la cafétéria sa main n'arrête pas de frôler la mienne, je sais pas si elle le fait exprès ou pas mais, en tout cas, juste avant de tourner pour rentrer dans la cafétéria sa main a touché mes fesses.

Arizona: Désolé (souriant faussement gênée)

Callie: (mal à l'aise) C'est pas grave.

On arrive dans la cafétéria et Arizona me dit d'aller vers la table isolée au fond de la salle. Je m'y dirige sans un mot, elle me suit de près trop près... Elle m'attire je le sais, mais je ne peux pas lui sauter dessus, en plus c'est ma supérieur et puis réputation oblige, je ne peux pas craquer au bout d'une semaine en l'ayant vue seulement deux jours.

Arizona: Alors Calliope, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie?

Calliope: Non' j'ai quitté ma copine y un mois, on s'entendait plus et nos seul discussions étaient des disputes.

Arizona: Je sais ce que c'est. Donc ta dernière conquête était une fille?

Callie (baissant les yeux): Euh... plutôt quelques histoires sans lendemain… Avec des hommes...

Arizona: D'accord et les bras d'une fille te manque pas? (avec plein de sous-entendu dans la voix)

Oh la non elle me fait du charme la, si elle fait ça tout le temps je ne tiendrai pas longtemps j'en suis sûr...

Callie:( encrant son regard dans celui d'Arizona): Il faut croire que non, même si je suis attirée par une en ce moment...

Arizona: Ah et je sais qui c'est?

Callie: Peut-être, je ne sais pas!

Je mis fin à cette petite parenthèse en lui posant la même question qu'elle m'a posé au début de la conversation.

Callie: Et vous Dr Robbins, vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie?

Arizona: Euh Non, moi non plus en fait, j'ai déménagé à cause de ma dernière copine, en fin tu vois quoi...

Je changeai vite de sujet car je voyais bien que c'était délicat pour elle, et je ne voulais pas quelle perde le beau sourire qu'elle avait depuis le début de la journée.

Callie: Donc pour l'opération cette après-midi?

Arizona: Eh bien comme je l'ai dit tu feras l'opération.

Callie: Mais j'ai dit au petit que vous la ferez !

Arizona: Sa sera tout comme, tu seras mes mains et moi je serai tes yeux.

Elle me fit un sourire qui me mit plus ou moins en confiance. Le temps passe vite en sa présence, il est déjà 14h30, je préviens donc Arizona qu'il faut qu'on aille se préparer pour l'opération. On se dirige donc vers le bloc 3. On se prépare, je stress pour ma toute première opération solo en pédiatrie. En ortho je suis déjà une déesse, mais en pédiatrie, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre, surtout que maintenant on a un des meilleurs chirurgiens pédiatriques qui m'enseigne en plus elle est vraiment sexy... Et je suis presque sûr qu'elle me fait du charme... Enfin bref j'essaie de me concentrer et je jette par la même occasion à Arizona qui a remarqué que j'étais complètement stressée. Elle me prend par les épaules et plante son regard dans le mien.

Arizona: Tout se passera bien, fait-moi confiance. Je serai juste à côté de toi pour te guider, d'accord?

Callie: D'accord.

Elle prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ma joue, ce qui eut pour effet de me détendre.

Mon opération se passa très bien, aucune complication, Arizona n'a donc pas eu besoin d'intervenir. J'ai vraiment stressé pour rien.

Callie: Euh Dr Robbins, sa vous dis de venir fêter ma première opération solo en pédiatrie, réussi, avec moi, chez Jo'?

Arizona: bien sûre, le temps de nous changer et on se rejoint devant la salle des titulaires?

Callie: D'accord.

On se dirige toute les deux dans la même direction comme nos deux salles se trouve dans le même couloir. Je rentre dans la mienne et laisse Arizona se diriger vers la sienne.

* * *

_**Arizona:**_

Bon mon opération séduction a bien commencer, ce qui est marrant c'est qu'elle est toute gênée en ma présence et je crois bien que Cristina parlait de moi tout à l'heure, ce qui serait un bon point pour moi, se sera plus facile, si elle aussi est attirée pas moi. Elle ne résistera pas longtemps. Je n'arrête pas de réfléchir, de penser à elle, j'en deviens accro, vraiment je n'ai jamais pensé à une fille autant qu'à elle. J'ai tellement réfléchit que je ne me suis même pas encore habiller, je suis en sous vêtement dans les vestiaires quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je n'ai pas conscience à vrai dire que je suis presque nue.

Arizona : Entrez !

La porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître Calliope, à l'entrée de la porte.

Callie: Dr Robbins vous allez bien ça fait dix minu... (elle devient toute rouge) Oh pardon, je suis vraiment désolé.

Je me suis demandé pendant quelque secondes pourquoi elle était si rouge et autant gênée, quand je comprends enfin le pourquoi du comment. Je me mise alors à rigoler.

Arizona: Calliope, je suis pas à poils, aller rentre et ferme la porte y a des gens qui passe dans le couloir et je n'aime pas forcément que tout le monde me vois en sous-vêtement.

Elle entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux, enfin je la vis lever les yeux furtivement et me regarder du coin de l'œil, rougir encore un peu, et rebaisser le regard.

Arizona: (toute fière de l'effet que la situation produisez sur Callie) Ça te gêne de me voir comme ça? (montrant son corps de sa main)

Callie: Euh... non... Non... ça va...

Arizona: Alors pourquoi tu baisse les yeux comme ça?

Callie: Ah euh... bah ça se fait pas... Je ne veux pas que...que... Tu crois que je te matte... là comme ça...

Arizona: Non mais moi ça va, ( elle se dirige vers Callie) C'est bon lève les yeux!

Je lui lève la tête ce qui fait que nos deux visages se retrouve à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, j'aurai pu l'embrassais mais je veux que ce jeu dur encore un peu et surtout que ce soit elle qui craque.

Arizona:( au creux de l'oreille de Callie) Ah beh voilà c'est mieux (ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner Callie)

Je pris mais affaire et m'habilla, je sais pas si Callie regardait toujours, comme j'étais de dos. Je sentais la tension qu'il y avait entre nous, loin d'être négative, bien loin de là...

Arizona: C'est bon, on peut y aller!

Callie: C'est parti!

En quelque minutes on est arrivée au bar de Jo'.

Callie: Tu prends quoi?

Arizona: Vodka.

Callie: C'est parti pour deux vodkas!

La soirée se passait bien, j'en apprenais plus sur Callie et elle plus sur moi et on était déjà bien alcoolisée.

Callie: Quoi ? Vous avez couché avec UN seul homme dans votre vie?

Arizona: Oh! Allez Calliope, tu peux me tutoyer, on se connaît assez bien maintenant ?!

Callie: D'accord, mais que en dehors de l'hôpital et ne change pas de sujet!

Arizona: (souriant) Très bien, oui avec un seul homme et ça m'a pas du tout plus, je préfère mille fois plus les bras d'une femme ! Je comprends même pas comment tu fais pour encore aimer ceux des hommes, après une femme...

Callie: C'est parce que je suis sortie qu'avec deux ou trois et que je n'ai jamais réellement pris mon pied.

Arizona: Deux ou trois, hein?

Callie: Bon d'accord une petite dizaine.

On explosa de rire toute les deux en même temps.

Arizona: C'est parce que tu n'es pas tombé sur les bonnes filles, tu n'as pas mis la bonne dans ton lit !

Callie: Pas sûr qu'il y en ait à la hauteur d'un d'homme. (Sur le ton du défi)

Arizona: Sur? Pari alors?

Callie: Pari!

Arizona: J'ai carte banche?

Callie: Tu as carte blanche!

Arizona: Très bien donc je te parie qu'avant, attend on est le lundi 07 euh ok dans deux semaines donc lundi 21, tu auras une femme dans ton lit et qu'elle t'aura fait prendre ton pied comme jamais!

Callie: D'accord, mais t'as quoi si tu perds?

Arizona: Euh bah je couche avec un homme pour la deuxième fois de ma vie!

Callie: Tu feras ça?

Arizona: Oui, de toute façon je suis sûr de gagner. Et toi si tu perds?

Callie: Beh ce n'est pas aussi risqué que toi mais je suis entièrement, au boulot comme en dehors, à ta disposition!

Arizona: Ok, marché conclu!

Je lui tends ma main comme pour sceller un pacte, elle la prend, la serre.

Le pari est lancé!

* * *

_**Callie:**_

Arizona: Bon on devrait y aller, on se lève tôt demain.

Callie: Tu as raison. Tu rentres comment ?

Arizona: À pied et toi ?

Callie: Pareil, j'habite à 5 minutes.

Arizona: Tien moi aussi ! Dans un grand immeuble.

Callie: Arizona... Je crois qu'on habite au même endroit.

Arizona: Tu crois ? Bah tien voilà mon immeuble.

Callie: J'en suis sur même. Étage 3 et toi ?

Arizona: Idem. Bizarre que depuis que je sois là qu'on se soit pas croisée.

Callie: Vrai, étrange même.

Arizona: Appartement 303 et toi ?

Callie: 304, juste en face.

Arizona: Tu commences à qu'elle heure demain ?

Callie: 9 heures et toi ?

Arizona: Que de coïncidences ! On y va ensemble ?

Callie: D'accord. À demain, 8h45 bah ici ?

Arizona: Ok. À demain.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me fit un baiser près de mes lèvres. Il faut que j'arrive à me contrôler, faut que je me contrôle, je vais y arriver.

Arizona: Calliope, t'attends quoi pour rentrer ?

Elle était amusée en me voyant dans cet état.

Callie: Heu non rien je réfléchissais... Bonne nuit Docteur Robbins.

Arizona: Bonne nuit Calliope.

Bien sûr cette nuit-là, je rêvai que d'elle.

Je me réveil, il est 8 heure et fila prendre une douche froide. A 8h40 je suis fin prête, j'attends 5 minutes sur mon canapé et repense à la soirée d'hier, au pari fait avec Arizona. Je ne peux pas perdre il en va de ma réputation mais en même temps je ne peux pas la laisser coucher avec un homme. Quelle idée elle a eu de me faire parier je ne refuse jamais un pari à quoi elle pensait, elle doit vraiment être sur d'elle. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui me sorti de mes pensées, je jetai un coup d'œil a l'horloge, ce qui me fit prendre conscience de l'heure, j'avais dix minutes de retard.

Je vais ouvrir la porte et m'excuse auprès d'Arizona pour mon retard lui disant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Arizona: Ah oui et tu pensais à quoi ?

Callie: Au pari d'hier, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

Arizona: Mlle Torres aurait-elle peur d'être à mon service ?

Callie: Quoi, non c'est pas ça j'ai pas envie que tu perde et que tu fasse quelque chose que tu ne veux pas et que tu risques de regretter à tous les coups.

Arizona: Callie, sache que je suis sûr de moi ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu ne pourras pas résister à la tentation bien longtemps.

Elle me dit ça tout en passant sa main dans mon dos, lentement, ce qui me fit frissonner. Elle ne manqua pas de le remarquer et souri.

Callie: Bien sûr que je peux résister n'oublie pas qui je suis.

Arizona: Oui mais je suis sûr que quelqu'un peut te faire succomber.

Callie: N'en sois pas si sûr...

Arizona: On finira cette discussion plus tard car nous sommes arrivées.

Callie: Très bien à tout de suite Docteur Robbins.

La journée se passa très bien étant la seul résidente avec Arizona, elle en profita pour me frôler des quelle le pouvait, dire des phrases pleines de sous-entendu. Ce qui m'étais très agréable mais le problème c'est que j'avais déjà beaucoup de mal pour me contrôler mais bientôt ça relèvera de la torture. Elle a le total contrôle de la situation, je ne peux pas croiser son regard sans rougir ou sans sourire c'est horrible. Elle a pouvoir fou sur moi. Heureusement pour moi la semaine prochaine je suis en ortho il me reste plus que 5 jours à tenir avec elle.

Je vais pour prendre l'ascenseur par chance ou par malchance, je sais pas très bien, il n'y a qu'une personne dans l'ascenseur: Arizona.

Arizona (lui souriant) : Calliope...

Callie (se mettant le plus loin possible d'Arizona) : Docteur Robbins.

Arizona : Pourquoi tu te mets aussi loin je ne mords pas tu sais.

Callie : Oui, je sais, mais je... Je voulais m'appuyer sur… Sur ce mur.

Arizona (rigolant) : Ah très bien.

Callie : Tu... Vous savez pour le pari, il reste moins d'une semaine maintenant.

Arizona : Je sais mais tu es sûr le point de craquer.

Callie : Vous êtes sûre ?

Arizona : Oh oui, regard tu as tellement peur de me sauter dessus que tu te mets à l'autre bout de ce petit ascenseur.

Callie : ...

Arizona : Tu ne peux même pas le nier, tu ne sais pas mentir ou alors tu ne sais pas ME mentir...

Elle dit ça, tout en s'approchant de moi. Je me raidi en la voyant si proche de moi, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du mien.

Arizona : Tu vois, tu peux me succomber peu importe le moment, peu importe l'endroit, même si je sais que tu peux me repousser, Calliope, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps.

Elle se retourna et sortit de l'ascenseur, mince alors elle lit en moi comme dans un livre grand ouvert. Il faut absolument que je tienne.

Arizona:

Il est vrai que Callie est une personne assez inaccessible, elle arrive à résister à mes avances, même si il y a un truc évident entre elle et moi.

Ma matinée est calme, mon résident cette semaine est Karev, il est vraiment très doué en pédiatrie.

Il est midi et je vais à la cafétéria et je vois Marc seul à une table.

Arizona : Sloan, comment tu vas ?

Marc : Bien et toi ? Ça fais une semaine que je t'ai pas vu, t'étais où ?

Arizona : J'étais... Comment dire ça.. Occupée.

Marc : Comment ça "Occupée" ?

Arizona : Je peux toujours te faire confiance ?

Marc : Quelle question bien sûre ! Tu oublis qu'on me surnommait Marc Bouche-Cousu Sloan !

Arizona : Ouai on te surnommait plutôt Marc Écarte-Les-Cuisses Sloan.

Marc : Quelle classe !

Arizona : Tu veux savoir ou pas ?

Marc : Oui vas-y.

Arizona : Bon c'est à propos de Calliope...

Marc : Elle déteste quand on l'appelle comme ça.

Arizona : Je sais, mais j'adore son prénom.

Marc: Et...?

Arizona : Et je suis attirée, non très attirée par elle...

Marc : Non sérieux ?

Arizona : J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?!

Marc : Non, pardon. Mais tu sais, tu choisi la bonne parce que Callie est une gentille personne, attentionné, généreuse, joyeuse, ma...

Arizona : Oui c'est bon j'ai compris pas besoin de me rappeler tout ça. On dirait que c'est toi qui es amoureux ?

Marc : Non, bien sûr que non Callie je la connais bien c'est tout. Et puis j'aime Lexie

Arizona : Ouai... Mais tout m'attire chez elle, le pire c'est que je lui ai lancé un défi...

Marc : Quel genre de défi ?

Arizona (baissant les yeux): Du genre quelle prendrait sont pied comme jamais avec une fille, avant lundi prochain et que si ce n'était pas le cas bah que... que...

Marc : Que quoi ?

Arizona : Je coucherais avec un homme...

Marc : Wooh stop, t'as vraiment parié ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? T'as couché avec qu'un seul homme et cela a été la pire expérience de ta vie.

Arizona : Je sais, mais je vais y arriver.

Marc (souriant) : Ah la voilà la raison tu veux absolument te la faire !

Arizona : Marc moins fort tu veux que tout l'hôpital t'entende ! C'est pas ça, je veux pas juste un coup comme ça avec elle, je veux vraiment être avec elle. Ça fais une semaine que le pari est lancé et je suis presque sûr quelle aussi en meure d'envi.

Quand on parle du loup, Callie arrive, par derrière moi et bien évidemment ayant entendu ce que je venais de dire.

Callie : Qui meure d'envie d'être avec toi ?

Arizona (sursautant) : Calliope... Ah euh une fille que... que tu ne connais pas, je l'ai rencontré quand je suis arrivée ici.

Callie : Ouai... Marc.

Marc : T'as l'air en forme !

Callie : Exact, je pète la forme. En plus je sors du bloc, et le chef d'ortho m'a félicité. J'ai réussi à merveille une amputation du bras.

Marc : Bravo ! (tout en passant sa main sur la cuisse de Callie ) Un tour en salle de grade avec moi pour fêter ça ?

Callie : Marc mon cher ami, si tu ne sors pas ta main de là tout de suite je te la coupe !

Marc : C'est bon, c'est bon regard je l'ai enlevé. On peut pas gâcher d'aussi belles mains.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant comment Callie avait repoussé Marc. Avec moi elle n'était pas comme ça. Un bon signe ? Sûrement.

Arizona : T'es la première personne que je vois qui envoi boulet Marc Sloan aussi facilement.

Callie (pour elle-même) : Avec d'autre c'est beaucoup plus difficile.

Arizoana : De quoi ?

Callie : Non rien. En fait vous venez avec moi est d'autres chirurgiens fêter mon succès de tout en l'heure, chez Jo' ?

Je regardai Marc qui me fit oui de la tête.

Callie : Cool ! 19h dans le hall ?


End file.
